


Life is like a Video Game

by SilverFoxOath



Series: SBURB and other Shenanigans [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: fun times ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Reincarnation, Gamer style





	Life is like a Video Game

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13!!

A great dark abyss greets me as I wake up. An abyss that is suddenly broken by a light that transforms into a vaguely familiar textbox. The textbox reads "Select One:  
A. Washington  
B. Texas  
C. New York  
D. Unknown Island"

Thinking it a dream, I reach forward with my right hand and poke the most interesting option, at least in my opinion.  
The abyss comes back with a vengeance, swallowing the textbox like a whale when faced with Jonah.  
Another textbox shows up, this time its blue, and asking another seemingly random query.  
"Yellow, Purple or both?"

Again I choose the most interesting option to me. Again the abyss swallows the textbox, only for another to pop up again, so I go through the motions for a third time. The abyss keeps swallowing the textboxes and the textboxes keep popping up, random querys including   
"1. Human  
2\. Alien  
3\. Both of the above  
4\. None of the above"  
And  
"Save or Sacrifice?"

I make my choices, reminiscing about other questionaires I have taken, like the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. Finally after what seems like ages, one final bright candy red text box appears, bearing the words "Begin game with these settings? Yes No:"

I click yes and immeadiatly everything starts to shift, changing, warping, appearifying. Even my body wasnt safe from the changes, it too started to warp and change.


End file.
